It's Better
by Johanna-002
Summary: Set pre OITNB series. Nicky's second day in Litchfield as she accustoms herself to accepting Red's mothering affections. Cavity worth fluff.


**Title:** It's Better

 **Summary:** Set pre OITNB series. Nicky's second day in Litchfield as she accustoms herself to accepting Red's mothering affections. Cavity worth fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

 **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

 _A/N: One conversation between AliceSloane13 and myself, and this happened. Enjoy!_

"Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty."

Groaning, Nicky felt her head splinter into a million different directions. She pushed herself up slightly, wincing as she forced her eyes to adjust to the harsh light. Swallowing, her face scrunched in discomfort at the burning sensation in her throat. She turned her head, and tried to focus on the woman standing above her, blue piercing eyes gazing down on her with such intensity. "You're here again?" Her brows furrowed in confusion when she felt the woman's cool hands palpate her heated face. Despite her best efforts, Nicky melted into her touch, a small moan of comfort passing her lips.

"I'm always here,"

Never before this moment, would Nicky have thought she would compare a Russian accent to a nurturing tone. Just thinking about such simulation caused her to snort with humor. The chill of her hands and the simple implication of her presence was undeniably soothing.

"It's Red, right?" Nicky asked, adjusting so that she was sitting up, legs crossed in front of her. She felt like complete shit, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but after last night's events, she figured the woman standing before deserved her attention.

"Mm," Red hummed. She shifted on the balls of her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. Her shoulders squared in a signal of dominance as she continued to study the woman before her. Red was well known for her rough exterior and sharp tongue. She was not easily swayed, but the big, brown doe-eyes peering up at her were too intriguing to walk away from.

Roughly, she grabbed Nicky by the chin and studied her closely, she brushed her hand over her face, pushing her frizzy hair out of her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to hide her smile at the blush that ghosted over Nicky's features. "You still look like shit, but better than you did yesterday." She told her gruffly.

Shrugging out of her grasp, Nicky lazily quoted an N.A motto, "One day at a time." So many failed attempts at getting clean, the only thing she had been able to carry with her was pointless, mundane phrases.

Clicking her tongue, Red unceremoniously offered herself a seat next to Nicky on the bunk. "How long have you been using?"

As much as Nicky craved sleep, it was obvious she would be getting none anytime soon. Whatever the Russian wanted with her pointless line of questioning, seemed to be of a higher importance. "Igh," She shrugged and reclined slightly to lean against the concrete divide. Never before had the subject felt like a touchy one, but Nicky shamefully felt embarrassed to admit, "Since I was 19." She fidget uncomfortably, her fingers finding and twisting the hem of her shirt.

Red didn't seem all that surprised and nodded her head along in response. "You desire giving you mother problems, no?"

Her mother was an even touchier subject than drugs. She turned her head and glared in warning. Nicky was becoming less and less interested in having this conversation. She sucked at her teeth, and in an attempt to lighten the mood she all but whispered, "A disappointment since conception. No sense in changing the game now."

With a raised eyebrow and incline of her head, Red silently offered an apology. "You don't get along with her." It wasn't a question. Doing her best to change the subject, she offered a hallmark-card worthy piece of advice, "Well, it's never too late. This could be a fresh start for both of you." She patted Nicky's leg gently, "Come on, go get cleaned up and I'll fix you something to eat. You slept through breakfast."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Nicky did as she was asked. She cursed silently under her breath as her muscles spasmed painfully. If after one night on the old and lumpy bunk made her hurt this badly, she was terrified to know what she'd feel like after she had served her full sentence.

They walked side by side in silence to the bathrooms. Approaching the showers, Nicky held her towel close to her chest and looked to the older woman in question. She fumbled around, and turned in a plea for privacy. She didn't speak until she was standing alone beneath the water, curtain drawn close in front of her. "This water is as cold as Marka's soul." She whispered to herself, hands busily lathering shampoo into her hair.

"Who's Marka?" Red asked, voice quipped in curiosity.

Nicky shook her head, finding the whole thing quite comical. "Russian's have good hearing too?" She asked.

"Yes." Red interjected. "And it only gets better with age."

She snorted, "Thought you people were just serious. The no nonsense type. Why are you trying to gossip with me?"

"All of that is true." She thought for a moment before responding, "Lunch isn't for another few hours, what else am I supposed to do?" She walked over to the shower, leaning against the wall with Nicky's belongings folded in her arms.

"Do you always do this?" Nicky asked. She shut of the water and held the curtain in front of her protectively, while reaching her other hand out. "Thanks," She mumbled as Red passed her a towel.

"What?" Red asked. She waited until Nicky's hand reappeared before giving her the standard orange uniform.

Stepping from behind the curtain now fully dressed, Nicky tossed her head forward and wrapped her hair up securely in the towel. "Do you always follow new people around?" she asked, hands on top of her head as they rhythmically scrunched at her hair. "You got a thing for junkies or something?"

Red waited until she was facing her again before she spoke. "No," She crossed her arms. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I can leave you to figure this all out on your own-"

"Sorry," Nicky apologized. She hadn't meant to offend her, but she had been curious. Having a Russian shadow was better than being alone.

All too familiar with the confused look in Nicky's eyes, Red's features softened and her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. "You won't survive this place on your own. You need people- family."

"Family, huh?" She had never had one of those before. She cast her eyes downward at the pitty she saw being reflected back at her. She cleared her throat and was grateful that Red understood her silent que to move on. Red turned on her heel, and Nicky followed behind her as they exited.

Keeping her eyes trained on the back of Red's head, Nicky found herself walking two polite steps behind her. There was something about the way she walked that just commanded attention- respect. It was not lost on Nicky how feared- valued even- Red was.

The way people sidestepped, moving out of her way was a clear indication of the Russians position; her dominance. She made a mental note: Red was someone you wanted with you, not against you.

"You never answered my question."

Shaking her head, Nicky scrambled to her side. She cast her a look of confusion, a silent signal to elaborate.

As they entered the mostly empty cafeteria, Red's eyes remained forward and her shoulders squared just a bit more. "I asked you who Marka was."

"Nobody important." Nicky sighed.

Red fought the urge to smile. "Your mother?" She chanced a guess, stealing a look at Nicky from the corner of her eye. She almost regretted feeling smug when she saw the girl's lips morph into a lifeless frown.

It would be a lie to say the words hadn't stung. Marka had never acted like a mother, as far as Nicky was concerned. She didn't believe the woman earned the title. "That's what she calls herself."

Deciding it best to let the conversation drop for now, Red made a mental note to at some point delve deeper. She shook her head and tried to push down the growing affection she felt edging its way to the surface.

In a way that she couldn't explain, something felt different about Nicky. She would try not to get her hopes up, or invest too much time until she was sure, but something about the spit-fire walking along side her told her Nicky was different. There was something seemingly promising about the young woman, and Red felt a need to further explore the idea.

Nicky's footsteps faltered as they further ventured into the kitchen area and she looked around curiously at the three other occupants in the room. She cast a look to Red who nudged her reassuringly. Sticking to her side, Nicky followed Red as she made her way around and she listened as the woman spoke in hushed tones.

Guiding her over to the counters, Red asked, "What do you like on your sandwich? Tomatoes, lettuce?"

"You're making her special sandwiches?" An irritated, mousy voice interjected. "Must be a promising new recruit, Red."

Shifting her eyes from Red to the young woman with a short pixie, Nicky refused to answer, instead watching the exchange timmidly. Her eyes focused on the butter knife in Red's hand and she gulped nervously.

Before coming into this place she had seen one too many prison documentaries, and she was beginning to fear the worse. All the woman wanted to do was make her a sandwich. Was she going to do something stupid with that knife? Nicky berated herself for being too trusting. She knew better.

"Big words coming from you, Gina." Red said nonchalantly. She seemingly dismissed her, instead ordering her to grab a yogurt from the fridge. "I hope strawberry is alright?" She asked.

"It's the only kind we have." Gina quipped, roughly passing Nicky the yogurt. "Not like you have much of a choice, your highness."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Nicky's lips thinned into a tight line. "Strawberry works fine for me, Tinker Bell." Making no attempt to hide her agitation, Gina rolled her eyes and walked away. "You certainly know how to pick' em, Red." She said, spooning a bite of yogurt in her mouth. "Another one of the lost souls you rescued?"

Nicky had only been joking, but when Red nodded her head in afformation she felt a twinge of jealousy spark. It was unreasonable to be envious, not to mention childish. As annoyed as she pretended to be with Red's hoovering, a part of her silently admitted that she had enjoyed the undivided attention.

Gesturing with her head, and offering the platted sandwich to Nicky, Red nodded her head to the side. "My girls are all like daughters to me, Gina though, at the end of the day, is probably more Norma's than she is mine." Her eyes flicked to see the pair holed up in a far away corner, her friend's hands and sympathetic expression concocting together to tame Gina's temperament.

Her attention was pulled from the duo to Nicky and she watched as the girl picked at her sandwich. "What's wrong with it?" No longer was her tone soft and gentle.

"Nothing," Nicky's facial expressions betrayed her voice. She shook her head smiled a guilty grin as she pushed the sandwich back in Red's direction. "I don't like crust."

Eyes focused on the untouched sandwich, the Russian fought to keep the humor out of her tone. "You're serious?" She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief as she slowly cut the crust away. "What, you want me to cut it up in squares for you as well?" Red pushed the plate towards her once more.

"No!" Nicky nearly shivered in disgust. She smiled shyly, and couldn't help but innocently bite her lip. Timidly, she slowly offered the plate back and pouted her lip out in pleading, "Everyone knows triangles taste better."

 **Author's Note:** A Star In My Universe, author of _Home._ Has a well-crafted, beautifully written AU Red/Nicky fic that I highly recommend you read- You will _not_ be disappointed. (Best part is she updates regularly!)


End file.
